The usual
by abcdElla
Summary: Bella is a smart, young girl who would rather stay at home and read than go out to a party. What happens hen she arrives at her usual coffee shop and meets a knew boy that amazes her? All Human. I know it's a bad summary but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I have a bit of writers block on my other story _is it just a crush? _So I have decided to take a break.**

**Here's is just an idea I had floating around in my head. I'd love for you to review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Winter was my favourite time of year. I loved the dark, early evenings and the frosty, fresh mornings.

I never used to like the winter. When I lived with my mother back in Arizona, I loved the sun. My wardrobe consisted of shorts, tank tops and flip flops. But after living with my dad, Charlie, for two years now in Forks, I've grown closer to the coldness and rain.

I used to hate it at first, I would complain about how the rain made my hair go curly and how the sun never appeared. But believe it or not, when I visited my mother not long ago, I found myself missing the freezing weather.

I slipped into my coat and picked up my bag from the bottom of the stairs. It was eight o'clock already and I knew that even though it was Friday night, Charlie would still want me back by ten.

"Dad, I'm going out now. I'll be back in about an hour or two." I called from the hallway to the living room.

"Ok. Be careful driving, Bella." Charlie called back as I picked up my keys from the table.

My father was the Chief of Police here in Forks and was very protective of me. I knew he didn't really like me driving when it was late but it didn't stop me.

I pulled open the front door and felt the cold breeze bring Goosebumps to my skin. I walked towards my truck and opened the door. I got into my seat and placed my bag next to me, I then started my truck and turned on the heaters.

I made my way steadily along the roads, tapping my finger on the steering wheel along with the quite music coming from the radio.

I pulled into the parking lot of the little coffee shop I had been going to every school evening since I had started to live at Forks. I came here to do my homework, study, read, or even just to have some peace and quite.

I turned off the engine and picked up my school bag full if homework. After locking the Truck, I stuffed my hands into my pockets and made my way to the Coffee shop.

I pushed open the door and inhaled the rich smell of coffee. There wasn't that many people there, about six or seven. I noticed the old man, with the grey beard, who always came in on Fridays. I didn't know him but he would always give me a smile when I arrived.

I smiled back at him and walked to the booth I normally sat at. I slid in while unzipping my coat and placed my bag on the table. Once I was comfortable, I pulled out my homework and my purse. I found the right amount of money before getting back up and walking up to the counter. I leaned on the counter top and waited for someone to serve me.

I looked up and down, searching for Angela who normally served me. Angela and I went to the same school and to be honest, Angela was one of my only friends, the only other person in school I was close to was Ben, Angela's boyfriend. We didn't have a very close friendship but we would talk to each in school and sometimes sat together at Lunch.

At school I kept to myself, everyone thought I was weird anyway because I would rather do my homework with a nice warm cup of coffee instead of going out and getting trashed like the rest of the school. But I was fine with that, my education and future was much more important than friends or boys. I would be the one in the best college of the country while everyone else was working in a gas station or some fast food restaurant.

"Hi, can I get you anything?" I velvet voice said from behind the counter.

I looked up and instantly stopped breathing.

There, standing in front of me, was the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful pale skinned face. He had the most, unusual coloured hair, it was a deep reddish brown, kind of bronze and it was in that messy 'I just got out of bed' look. I then looked at was his piercing green eyes. They looked like they were somehow glowing and as if they were starring right into my soul.

"Hello?" His velvet voice broking my day dream and I quickly looked down at my hands to hide the burning blush that was starting to form on my cheeks.

"Uh, the usual please." I said quietly. I glanced up at him to find him starring down at me.

"Ok, what would that be? I just started today." He asked with a lazy smile on his face.

My blush burned again and I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. Of course he was knew, I would remember seeing someone so breathtaking.

"Sorry, can I just have cappuccino, please." I said and pushed my money towards him along the counter.

"Sure." He said, taking my money and collecting a mug.

Even though he was knew, he obviously had experience working in a café or diner before. He was very quick at getting my order, maybe even faster than Angela.

He placed my mug on the countertop with a crooked smile. If I wasn't holding onto the counter, I swear my knees would have given way and I would be on the floor

"There you go, enjoy." He said.

"Thanks." I said quietly, trying to avoid his eyes so I wouldn't stop breathing again.

I picked up my mug and walked back to my booth. From my seat I could still see him. He glanced in my direction and shot me another crooked smile. I quickly snapped my head down and looked at my homework.

I tried as hard as I could to not look back up at him and concentrate on my homework instead but I couldn't help it. Now and then I would look up find him looking in my direction. Sometimes he would smile at me but at other times it looked like he was in his own little world. Each time I would look away as fast as could but I still found my self looking back up not long after.

I drank the rest of my cappuccino and closed my book shut. I glanced at my watch and found that it was half nine. I was finished with my homework and if I was honest to myself, I was too scared to go back up and order another coffee, I didn't want to look like an idiot again and I stop breathing.

I slid out of my booth and zipped up my coat. I turned back to collect my bag and then went to leave but froze instead.

"I hope you come back soon." He said.

He was standing right in front of me, I hadn't heard him walk up to me.

I was lost for words so instead I just nodded and added a small smile that hopefully didn't make me look too goofy.

He gave me one last smile and then stepped out the way so I could leave. Before walking out of the door, I turned back and found him collecting my mug. As if he could feel me watching him, he looked up and waved slightly.

I quickly pushed open the door and into the freezing cold that would hopefully clear my mind.

I climbed into my truck and turned on the heaters. I sat there for a while and waited for the cab to warm up.

I couldn't help but wish for the weekend to hurry up and go so I could come back on Monday, just to see his eyes again.

* * *

**Did you like it? Do you think I should continue?**

**Please tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the more I will go towards the idea of continuing.**

**Thanks,**

**Ella :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning, the worst day of the week. I climbed out of bed and stretched. I peaked out of my window and saw that it was a frosty day.

I shuffled towards the bathroom, grabbing my towel on the way. After a long hot shower to wake me up I cleaned my teeth and the returned to my room to get changed.

I put on the first pair of jeans I touched and then grabbed a plain, purple, long sleeved top to go with my black jacket. I quickly dried my hair, leaving it natural and then pulled on a pair of my many converses, which were today purple.

I walked downstairs and then into the Kitchen to get myself some breakfast. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and made a cup of coffee. Once I was finished I cleaned everything up and got ready to leave.

I slid into my coat and picked up my bag. Once I was warm in my truck, I started to drive to school, carefully as I didn't like driving when it was icy.

The weekend hadn't been that interesting. Saturday I decided to go to Port Angeles to go buy some new books and on Sunday, Charlie decided he wanted to take me out for a meal so we went to the little diner not far from our house.

Now and then I would catch myself thinking about the boy in the coffee shop. I wished I knew his name, just so I could put a name to the gorgeaous face.

I pulled myself into my usual parking space and turned off my truck. I climbed out of the cab, pulling my bag with me. I then locked my door and headed towards the building where my first lesson was.

People ignored me as I walked through the corridors but I didn't care, I spoted Lauren Mallory glaring at me. She always seemed to do that, god knows what I did to her. Maybe she still wasn't over the time I beat her in our Biology test last year, even though she did copy me.

I walked into my classroom and sat in my usual seat next to Angela. I was curious as to why she wasn't at the shop on Friday, she normally worked that shift.

"Morning Bella." Angela said as she tapped her pen on the desk.

"Hello. How come you weren't at the shop on Friday?" I asked her as I pulled out my books and pens.

"Oh, I quit. I'm going to start working at the diner next week, the pay is much better." She told me as the teacher walked in.

"Oh, well good luck with the knew job. Do you know they already replaced you?" I questioned as the rest of the class started to file in.

"No, I guess they needed someone to cover my shift straight away. What are they like?" Sse asked me.

I found myself blushing just thinking about him. I couldn't tell her that he was breathtakingly good looking, or he had the most amazing eyes. I would feel stupid.

"Well, he's-" I started but was interrupted by the teacher informing the class to pay attention.

Instead of carrying on with my conversation I turned to the front of the class and tried to concentrate.

Angela must have forgotten about her question as when the bell went she just said goodbye and said that she would see me later. I left the maths classroom and started to make my way to Spanish. I wasn't my best at Spanish but I did try.

I sat on my own at the desk in the back of the room and pulled out my books and pens. I starred out the window as the rest of the class started to enter the room. The room fell silent before the teacher could even speak so I looked to the front of the class to see what had caused the change in volume.

Standing in front of the class with our Spanish teacher, was a tall guy who looked like he worked out a lot. He was good looking but he wasn't my type, listen to me,_ my type, _When did I start having a type? He looked like he could break you in half with just his right hand, but the big boyish grin he had on face made him look like someone who you could really talk to and have a laugh with. He had dark curly hair and bright green eyes, just like the guy who had been in my mind all weekend.

"Good morning Class." The teacher greeted, "Today we have a knew student, would you like to introduce yourself?" She asked as she looked up at the new guy.

"Sure." He beamed down at her. "Hey or should I say hola, I'm Emmett Cullen. I just moved here from Chicago with my family." He told us, giving a small wave to the class.

"Good, well why don't you go and sit next to Miss Swan at the back." Mrs Harris said and held her hand out in the direction of my desk.

The rest of the class watched him walk to the back of the class. It was still quiet and a few of the students looked a little scared.

Emmett scraped back his chair next to me and sat down. I let my hair fall down so it acted like a curtain.

The teacher started the lesson and the classroom seemed to go back to normal. Once Mrs Harris had explained the lesson, she told us to open to page 42 in our text books and complete the questions. I opened my text book and placed it in front of me and Emmett as he didn't have one yet.

"Thanks." He said.

I brushed back my hair and found him smiling down at me. "No problem." I said and started to do my work.

I finished the questions before most of the other students and started to doodle on the corner of a scrap piece of paper.

"Sorry, but I didn't catch your name." Emmett said from beside me.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm Isabella, but please just call me Bella." I told him.

He stuck out his hand and smiled back at me. "Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Emmett."

I took his hand and shook it.

"So, how come you moved here?" I asked. I was surprised that I was talking to him like this, normally I would be silent and trying to avoid eye contact. But Emmett just seemed to be a nice guy to talk to.

"My dad just started working at the hospital here." He told me and picked up his pen. "How long have you lived here, or were you born here?" He asked.

It felt nice to talk to someone different than Angela and Ben.

"I was born here but I moved to Arizona with my mother was I was young. I just moved back here two years ago. My dad is the Chief of Police here." I said, he would find out sooner or later that I was the daughter of the Chief of Police.

Just then the teacher called for the class's attention. We turned to the front of the class and listened to Mrs Harris.

I noticed Rosalie Hale looking in my direction but she wasn't looking at me. I looked up at Emmett and found him smiling, I looked back at Rosalie and saw that she was now blushing and she quickly looked away. I heard Emmett chuckle beside me.

Once the teacher had told us our next task, Emmett turned to face me.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I replied and looked up at him.

"Who's that girl at the front of the class?" He whispered, not looking at me anymore but at the back of Rosalie's golden, blonde hair.

"Oh, that's Rosalie Hale. She has a twin brother called Jasper. I don't know her very well but she seems like a nice girl." I told him.

I was telling the truth. Even though we didn't speak very much, she seemed like a nice person. She would smile at me when we passed in the corridors and we maybe had about three conversations the whole time I had been here. She was very beautiful. she had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a figure that most girls envied.

He just nodded and kept starring in the other direction. I looked at Rosalie and caught her glancing back. She noticed Emmett looking at her again and blushed.

For the rest of the lesson, me and Emmett would talk now and then but most of the time he was looking in Rosalie's direction. I said goodbye to him when the bell went, we didn't seem to have anymore lessons together.

I walked through the cold to my next lesson, English, with my hood up and my hands stuffed in my pockets. I took my seat in class, the one at the back by myself, and pulled out my notebook. I was so engrossed in the book that I was reading, that I didn't realise that the teacher had already started the lesson. I closed my book shut and picked up my pen.

"Hi." A high voice said from beside me. I jumped and looked in the direction the voice had come from.

Sat next to me was a short, pixie looking girl with black, spiky hair and big blue eyes. She had a big smile plastered across her face and was looking up at me.

"Uh, hello." I replied. I guess I didn't hear her sit down.

"I'm Alice Cullen, I just started school here. What's your name?" She asked, still smiling.

"I'm Isabella, but just call me Bella." I told her and smiled back.

Just like Emmett, she seemed like the type of person I could talk to and get along with. I guess they were brother and sister.

"Ok, Bella it is then." She smiled.

"Do you have a brother called Emmett?" I asked her and she nodded.

"He may look scary but he's just a big teddy bear." She laughed.

I smiled back at her and glanced at the board to copy down the notes the teacher had written up. Alice would ask me a question once in awhile and I would happily answer. She told me about herself and asked to see my timetable. I found out that she liked to go shopping and do makeovers, I just hoped she wouldn't ask to do one on me. I also found out that we had Gym together. I didn't really like to think about humiliating myself in front of someone I had just met but she assured me that she wasn't the best at sports either.

At the end of our lesson, Alice asked me if I wanted to meet her at Lunch but I told her I couldn't because I was going to the library. Her smile faltered a little but she happily walked away, saying that she would see me in Gym.

As I sat In the library at Lunch, I found myself wondering if the boy from the coffee shop was starting at Forks High too. Alice, Emmett and the boy who I had no name for were all good looking and Emmett and No Name both had the same coloured eyes.

I thought I saw a flash of bronze as I placed my book back but when I looked around the corner there was no one there.

The bell signalling the end of Lunch told me that it was time for Biology. I pushed open the door for the library, letting the cold breeze flow across my face.

I was surprised when I entered the Biology room with most of the class already in there, I was normally one of the first students to get to class. I quickly took my seat and got ready for the lesson. Just as Mr Banner had started to tell the class what we were doing today, the door opened and in walked No Name.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion except from my heart beat. I watched him walk towards the teacher and introduce himself. Mr Banner smiled and nodded in my direction. No Name looked my way and seemed to recognise me. A smile spread across his face as he walked towards me, I quickly looked down at the table to try and hide my blush. I heard him move the empty chair next to me and sit down, I hoped he couldn't hear how hard my heart was beating or feel how hot I was from blushing. I used my hair as a curtain again and tried as hard as I could to try and concentrate on my work.

Today was just note taking so I didn't have to speak much to my new lab partner. I glanced at his paper once and noticed his clear, neat hand writing. I looked at mine and tried to cover it as it was no where neat as his.

When there was only five minutes of the lesson left, Mr banner told us we could have some free time. I gently closed my notebook and put the lid back on my pen. I chanced a look in his direction and immediately regretted it.

He was starring down at me with his green eyes that I knew I would get lost in if I starred at them any longer.

I played with corner of my notebook and froze when I heard his velvet voice.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He said.

I gulped and brushed back my hair. I tried to avoid his eyes but it didn't work.

"I'm Isabella, but call me Bella." I told him, my voice sounding quieter than I wanted it to be.

He shot me a crooked smile and turned in his seat slightly.

"It suits you." He said and I blushed. "I think you have already met my brother and sister. Alice and Emmett?" He asked.

I nodded as I bit down on my lip.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Oh, they were talking about you at Lunch. Alice already thinks you're going to be best friends." Edward chuckled.

I smiled. I liked the thought of that, I had never had a best friend before.

"She seems like a nice girl." I said.

Just then the bell went and the class started to leave. I picked up my belongings and stood up. Edward did the same and followed me out of the room. Just as I was about to leave I heard that velvet voice again.

"It was nice to meet you Bella," he said and I revelled over the way he said my name, "see you around." He finished and shot me one last crooked smile before leaving me in the corridor.

After catching my breath I made my way to Gym. I walked into the girls changing room and spotted Alice waving at me. I walked towards her with a smile on my face and started to get changed.

"Hey Bella." She said as she laced up her sneakers.

"Hi Alice." I replied.

"Did you finish your homework at lunch?" She asked me.

"Well, I started it." I told her, I was planning on completing it at the coffee shop later.

After we were changed we walked towards the gym together and then sat on the bleachers near the back, waiting for the rest of the class arrive. Me and Alice talked for a while but she stopped when a few more students entered the Gym. I followed her gaze and found her looking at Jasper Hale.

She sighed, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. I smiled and coughed to try on get her attention. She looked up at me, but I saw her glance at Jasper again quickly.

"You like Jasper Hale then." I teased and I saw a pale pink blush appear on her cheeks.

"Maybe." She admitted.

"He's a nice guy. I don't know him very well but when I tripped over last month, he helped me to the nurses." I informed her.

I was surprised when he did, but he seemed like a caring type of person.

She sighed in awe and looked back at him.

"He's in my History and Maths class." She said. "We sit next to each other in both lessons. He's so smart and I can't help but stare at him. He caught me earlier on and smiled, I swear my hear skipped a beat." She told me.

Jasper looked up in our direction and noticed Alice. A smile appeared on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

I looked at Alice and saw her smiling back. She was blushing but she didn't seem to be trying to hide it.

We could pick for Basket ball or Badminton today. We chose badminton as it didn't involve as much running but I still seemed to trip and hurt my ankle. For the rest of the lesson Me and Alice sat on the bleachers and talked.

"So, what do you do round here for fun?" Alice asked me and I shrugged.

"Well, there's Port Angeles is not far from here, and there's a few coffee shops and Diners around here. But really, there isn't that much." I told her.

Her eyes seemed to glaze over when I mentioned Port Angeles.

"We have to go there one day." She announced and started to clap her hands.

Oh god, my worst nightmare has became reality.

At the end of Gym, me and Alice walked together to the parking lot. I was about to leave when surprisingly Alice pulled me into a hug. I stiffened at first but then returned the hug.

"Bye Bella. I'm so glad I met you, I was worrying so much last night that I wouldn't make any friends." She laughed.

"I'm glad we're friends too." I admitted, and I truly was. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said and walked in the direction of my truck.

As I was pulling out of the parking lot, I saw Edward walking in the opposite direction. He looked up and shot me a crooked smile. He nodded in my direction and I blushed.

God knows how I was going to be at the coffee shop.

* * *

**Was it any good? was the chapter too short? too long?**

**Please review.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed already.**

**Ella :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop and shut off the engine of my truck. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was six o'clock, which meant I could have about two hours until going back home. Charlie had already came home and our food was ready before he set one foot in the doorway.

I took in a big breath to clear my head before entering the shop. Ever since I had left school I had been thinking about Edward, I was surprised that I didn't burn dinner because my mind was somewhere else. I opened my door and pulled my bag out with me.

The wind blew, making my hair flow around me and Goosebumps to appear on my neck. I rubbed my hands together as I walked towards the coffee shop door and welcomed the warmth of the coffee scented building as I opened it.

The little bell rang above the door to signal that there was a new customer. My eyes got a mind of their own and looked towards the counter. My cheeks burned up fast when I saw that Edward was already looking in my way. Before he could send me another one of his smiles like in the parking lot, I bent my head down to the floor and walked towards my booth.

Instead of sitting down, I unzipped my coat and collected my money to pay for my cappuccino. I took another big breath so I could face Edward and his breathtakingly good looks but I knew it wouldn't work so I don't know why I even try.

I walked towards the counter with my head down and stopped just in front of Edward. I looked up and found him with a small smile on his face.

"Hey." He said and made his small smile into a crooked one.

"Hey." I replied but my voice didn't seem as strong as his.

"What can I get you?" He asked and leaned on the counter.

"The usual please." I said, hoping he would remember what I normally had. His face went blank and then as if he was thinking hard. I decided to just tell him. "Can I have a Ca-" I started but stopped when he stuck a hand up in front of me in a way of telling me to not say anything.

"It's a cappuccino, right?" He asked, looking very confident.

I couldn't help but let a smile appear on my face.

"Right. You remembered." I told him and he nodded with a smug smile.

He made my order and then told me how much I needed to pay. I tipped the money into his hand and said my thanks.

"No problem." He said.

I smiled at him and made my way back to my table. As I sat down in my seat I glanced back at Edward to find him watching with a smile still on his face.

I concentrated on my homework, only looking up at Edward about two times. Once I was finished I pulled out my old copy of Wuthering Heights and tucked one of my legs under me.

I turned the page and glanced at my watch. It was eight-thirty so I could still have about fifteen minutes of pure reading before I would have to start making my way home, as Charlie would get worried like he normally did when I wasn't home before nine on a school night. You would think he would give me a bit more freedom seeing as I was seventeen, but at least he cared. Before I started to read again I picked up my cup and took sip but realised I had already drank it all. I sighed and went back to my book, thinking that there was no point in getting another drink now.

I just started a new chapter when someone's shadow blocked my light. I glanced up from my book and found Edward holding a cup of coffee, it looked like a Cappuccino. He placed it down on the table in front of me and smiled at me.

"I noticed your cup was empty." He told me, taking the pen that was behind his ear and tapped it on the palm of his hand.

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already nine, Charlie would freak if I wasn't home in ten minutes.

"Uh, thanks. But I should be going now, my dad doesn't like me driving when it's late. Sorry." I replied.

His smile faltered a bit but he nodded.

"Oh, well I guess I'll have it then. See you at school tomorrow." He said and picked up the cup again.

"Ok, bye." I said with a shy smile as I zipped up my back pack.

He gave me a nod and then walked away back to the counter.

On my way out I glanced back at the counter and saw him looking in my direction. I built up enough confidence to give him a wave and nearly passed out when he shot a crooked smile.

After getting home, showering and washing my hair, I climbed into my bed and continued to read my book as I was finding it hard to sleep.

I couldn't stop thinking about today. I had met two knew people, three including Edward, and they didn't seem to think I was some weird freak like the rest of the school. I sighed and shut my book. I was going over the top, I had only met them today, they probably only spoke to me because they were forced to sit next to me. I would be lucky if I had a whole week until they found out what I was really like.

Alice is such a bubbly, happy, hyper girl, how the hell could we be friends? But deep down I really, really wanted us to be friends. Sure, I had Angela but she had other friends and Ben, I knew myself that half the time she only spoke to me or sat next to me was because she felt pity for me, Angela is the type of person who likes to help everyone and not upset anyone.

Emmett seemed like a great guy too. But I just couldn't see myself hanging around with someone so big. I could tell that he liked Rosalie, they would make a great couple. They were both good looking and I just knew that they would get together at some point.

Last but not least, Edward. The boy who seems to be the only thing that I think about. I only saw him Friday and yet I had the emerald green shade of his eyes memorized in my head already, god knows I've been starring at them enough,

I fluffed up my pillow and tried to get to sleep before Edward would take over my thoughts again.

* * *

I woke up after a deep sleep and stretched my arms above my head. I pulled back my covers and walked over to my bedroom window like I did every morning.

It was raining today. Great. I had my shower and got dressed for school. I didn't bother to do anything to my hair, was there any point? It would just go curly hair. I wished I had naturally straight hair like my mom but I guess I got my curls from my dad.

After grabbing a granola bar and pulling on my coat, I picked up my bag and keys and headed out the door towards my truck.

Once at school I pulled up my hood and hopped back out of the cab of my truck, quickly locking it before running in the direction of my first lesson.

Maths went by fast and soon I was trudging back through the rain to Spanish. To be honest, I was kinda looking forward to it. Even though I knew that Emmett would probably see me like the rest of the school does soon, I could try and make the most of it.

I made my way to my desk and found Emmett already sat there. He looked up from writing something on his paper when he heard me sit down and showed me a big, cheesy grin.

"Good morning, Bella." He said.

"Hey." I said, still quite quiet, I wish I had more confidence when speaking to new people.

"And how are you on this beautiful morning." He said sarcastically as he nodded to the rain outside.

I smiled at him and shrugged. "I'm fine thank you. You?" I asked as I pulled out my pen and books.

"I'm good thanks. How was Gym with Alice, I heard you hu…" He said but trailed off when his attention moved to somewhere on the other side of the room.

I looked in the direction he was looking at and saw what had caught his attention so much.

Just walking in the door was Rosalie Hale. Even though it was raining outside, her hair looked perfect as ever and her makeup hadn't budged. I probably looked like a drowned rat up to her. She looked up from unzipping her coat and noticed Emmett. She blushed slightly and she looked down at the floor but I could still see the small, shy smile dancing on her lips.

Emmett watched her every move until she was sat in her seat and he could no longer see her face.

"Have you spoke to her yet?" I asked, wondering where I had found the confidence to speak again and why I was being so nosey.

Emmett looked down at me and smiled, he looked out the window then Rosalie and then back out the window.

"Yea, I have. She's in my English and Math class. We sit next to each other in English and I sit a row behind her in Maths. She was asking me about Chicago and my old school. She's a real nice girl you know." He told me as he looked out the window. The look on his face made me think that he was playing yesterdays scene in his head.

I smiled at Emmett and then looked in Rosalie's direction. As if she could tell I was looking at her, she turned around and looked back at me.

For some reason I thought she was going to send me some death glare for talking to Emmett but instead she sent me a smile.

I smiled back at her and cocked my head to the side so it was pointing in Emmett's direction, he was still looking out the window and seemed to be in a world of his own. Rosalie glanced at Emmett and then blushed again. I think that girl blushed more than me.

After that I decided to concentrate on my work. I nudged Emmett and nodded to the front of the class where the teacher was talking. He seemed to be still zoned out a little and I caught him more than once looking at Rosalie.

I said my goodbye to Emmett when the bell went and I made my way to English. Alice skipped in not long after I had taken my seat and gave me a hug like yesterday. I was still shocked at how friendly she was to me.

"Hey Bella." She said as she hugged me.

"Uh, hi Alice." I replied as she let me go.

She giggled a little and pulled out her books for class.

"Sorry, that might have been a bit over the top, it just feels like we've been friends for ages." She said with a smile on her face.

I couldn't really see how she thought of us being friends for ages already, but I wished so hard that we could be friends and she wouldn't reject me like the rest of the school.

I just nodded along with her and wrote down the notes that were already on the board.

At the end of the lesson I noticed that Alice was fidgeting a bit in her seat and kept clicking her pen.

"Are you ok, Alice?" I whispered.

She looked up at me with wide eyes and a grin on her face.

"Fine, I'm just looking forward to History." She said, still clicking her pen. I could see that the teacher was getting a bit irritated.

I smiled at her and knew what she was talking about. She had History with Jasper Hale.

Once the lesson was over I said goodbye and made my way to my next lesson. As I was walking to my class, someone hit my books out of my hands, causing them to fly out of my hold and scatter across the floor.

"Woops, my hand must of slipped." Said a snide voice from beside me as I was picking up my books.

I looked up and wasn't surprised when I saw Lauren Mallory. Without saying another word she walked off, swaying her hips so much I was surprised she hadn't knocked someone over and her little group of followers giggling behind her.

_Why me? _I thought as I picked up the last book. I tucked my hair behind my ear as I got up and carried on my way to my lesson.

After another Lunch spent in the Library I got up to get to Biology. I tried not to think about Edward too much when I was reading but he somehow managed to get into my head anyway. He wasn't in class when I got there so I carefully walked to my seat, nearly tripping when Lauren stuck out her foot. She seemed a bit annoyed that I didn't fall, I could tell because of the look she was giving me. If looks could kill I would be under the ground already.

Just as the second bell went, Edward walked in and made his way to his seat next to me. I bit down on my lip and tried not to hide behind my hair as much.

"Hello, Bella." His velvet voice said.

I brushed back the rest of my fallen hair and looked up at him.

"Hello." I said with a small smile.

"How are you?" He asked me as he placed his bag on the table and started to pull out his books.

"I-I'm fine thank you. You?" I replied, slightly stuttering.

"I'm ok, just a but tired." He told me.

I then noticed the pale purple circles under his eyes.

"Why?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too concerned and that it would scare him into thinking I was a stalker or something.

"Oh, I just went a bed a bit late. I was helping Sue clean up the shop and I didn't realise what time it was until Sue told me it was eleven-thirty." He said and ran a hand through his bronze, messy hair. "You know Sue, don't you? She said you're always in the shop."

I nodded, "Yea, I know Sue." I answered.

Sue ran the Coffee shop. Her husband, Harry, was friends with my dad and they regularly went fishing together along with there other friend, Billy. She had two children. Leah who is nineteen, she moved away to go to college and used to work in the shop. She was ok, very pretty, but to be honest she kind of scared me. Seth is fourteen and very sweet, I see him now and then when I go with Charlie to visit and I sometimes see him in the shop.

I started to wonder about how Edward could work at the shop and do stuff that any other normal teenager would do. Surely he had homework or a social life. He didn't seem like the person who would rather stay in than go out, he didn't seem to be like me.

"When do you work at the shop?" I blurted out.

He turned to look at me, he looked surprised, maybe it was because I was actually starting a conversation.

"Uh, I work every day after school from five to nine thirty and I work on Saturdays from seven till late. Sundays are my days off." He told me.

I nodded and then became curious again. "How do you find time to do everything else, like homework?" I asked.

He shrugged and then smiled. "I don't, I just do it whenever I can. Usually I have a spare five minutes here and there at work."

"Oh." I said, not knowing what else to say.

He stared down at me and I couldn't help but stare back into his piercing green eyes. I could stare at them for hours and never get bored of them.

The teachers voice brought me back to reality and I uncomfortably looked away from Edward. I wasn't that surprised when I felt the hot blush on my cheeks.

After about ten minutes of listening to the teacher, I glanced at Edward. I quickly looked away again when I found him looking at me. I heard what sounded like a chuckle come from his direction. I looked back at him but this time he was looking at the teacher and I didn't miss the small smile that was playing on his lips. I looked away before he could look at me and make me blush like an idiot again.

Why the hell was I acting like this? Sure I was a shy girl but I had never been like this before. I sighed back into my chair and starred at the front of the class.

I knew if I looked at Edward one more time I wouldn't be able to concentrate again. I let my hair fall in front of my face to form a curtain and tried as hard as I could to listen.

I then noticed from the corner of my eye someone was looking at me. I looked to see who it was and found Lauren Mallory. She still didn't look too happy about her not succeeding in making me trip, I just knew that I was going to get hell for it at some point.

I tried to block her and Edward out of my head and waited for the bell to ring so I could get out of here.

* * *

**There you go, chapter three.**

**Was it any good? I know it wasn't very interesting but it will get better. I promise.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed already, I really appreciate it.**

**Ella :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, watch out!" I heard Alice shout but it was too late.

I felt the hard volley ball make contact with my face. It hit me so hard it made me bite my tongue and I tasted the copper like flavour fill my mouth. I quickly brought my hand to my face and tried not to cry. You know when you really feel like crying but you try not to because other people were watching and they'll probably think you are pathetic? Well that's how I felt right then.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked as she jogged up to me and stood in front of me.

I moved my hand away and looked at her. She gasped a little and put a reassuring hand on my arm.

"Yea, just stings a little." I told her and placed my hand back on my cheek.

She showed me a smile and then looked behind her, in the direction that the ball had came from. I looked as well and found an evil, smirking Lauren Mallory. She waved at me and her followers started to laugh.

I looked down at the floor and walked towards the bleachers. Alice followed and sat down next to me.

"Ugh, I could cut that fake, blond hair off here head right now." Alice said quietly as she glared at Lauren who was now trying to flirt with some of the boys who were playing basketball on the other side of the Gym.

"Don't worry about it, Alice." I sighed.

My cheek was stinging and felt hot. It was probably a bit swollen and red.

Just then Jasper jogged up and stood in front of me and Alice. I saw Alice sit up straight next to me and I watched as Jasper ran his hand through his blond hair and then scratch the back of his head.

"Hey." He said, looking at me first but then landing his gaze on Alice.

"Uh, Hi." I said uncomfortably, wondering what he was doing here.

"Hey." Alice said, her voice shaking a little.

"I, uh, saw Lauren do that to you." He said as he forced himself to look back at me and not stare at Alice, "Are you ok?" He asked. I was a bit stunned at how friendly he was but then I remembered when he helped me to the nurse once.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said, smiling up at him.

"Good." He said and smiled back at me. He then looked at Alice who was still starring up at him. I swear she hadn't blinked once. "Uh, Alice?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She replied, snapping herself out of her little day dream and finally blinking.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me some time. To help you with your History and stuff." He said, shifting his feet a bit.

I looked at Alice to see her reaction. She was biting down on her lower lip and she was blushing slightly. She nodded and released her lip.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I need to catch up on History. Thanks." She said excitedly.

A full grin appeared on Jaspers lips and he nodded.

"Ok, how about tomorrow? About five? Do you want to come round to mine or do you want me to come round yours?" He asked.

"Tomorrow sounds great. Would it be ok if you come round to mine? My Porsche is in the garage." Alice told him.

His eyes widened in surprised a little when she mentioned owning a Porsche but he nodded.

"Sure, I guess I'll see you later then." Jasper said.

"Ok." Alice chirped with a smile still on her face.

"See you later, Bella. Ignore Lauren, she can be a bitch sometimes." Jasper said to me.

I smiled at how he had just called Lauren and then nodded.

"Bye." I said and he started to walk away.

He turned round when he was near to the basketball court again and smiled. Alice sighed beside me and rested her head in her hands while she gazed back at him. I smiled at her and gingerly touched my cheek again.

"You know what, Bella." She asked me, still looking in Jaspers direction.

"What?" I asked, lacing up my sneaker.

"I think I'm in love." She sighed.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her. I sat up straight. I didn't know if I should laugh or congratulate her.

"You met him yesterday, Alice." I said knowingly, going back to tying up my laces.

She looked at me with a shy smile on her face.

"Ok, I know I might not be in love, but I know that I already really like him." She told me. I couldn't help but laugh a bit when she said that. It actually felt nice to talk to someone and laugh. When was the last time I laughed? "He's such a nice person. You saw him just then, he came over to ask if you were ok, isn't that sweet?" She sighed again as I nodded.

"And he came over to ask you out." I added and she sighed again.

"I wouldn't say that helping me history is a date bit it's a start." She said.

I laughed again and this time Alice joined in with me.

At the end of the lesson, I got changed and looked at myself in the mirror. My left cheek was red and looked slightly bigger then my right. I gently stroked it with my cold fingers and hissed when it still hurt. God that girl could throw.

I said bye to Alice in the car park and headed towards my truck, pulling my keys out of my pocket on the way. I turned on the heater and rubbed my cold hands together before pulling out the parking lot and making my way home.

I started dinner as soon as I got home. I set the food on the plates and put Charlie's in the microwave as he wouldn't be home until seven. Once I finished my dinner, I cleaned up my plate and glass and then headed back out the door to go to the coffee shop.

I glanced in my rear-view mirror before getting out. My cheek didn't look as swollen as before but it still looked a bit pinker than my other cheek. I gently stroked it again and found that it still hurt a bit.

I walked straight up to the counter when I entered the shop, pulling my money out of my coat pocket.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said with a smile as he placed his pen down.

"Hi." I replied, letting my hair fall slightly in front of my face to hide my cheek.

"One cappuccino coming up." He said before I could take my order and turned away from me to get a cup.

I glanced down behind the counter and saw what Edward was writing on. It looked like our Biology homework that had been set today, I had brought mine with me but I still wasn't sure about the answers. I had looked at it quickly in lesson but I didn't really get the lesson today, or maybe it was just because I wasn't concentrating as much as I normally do.

Just then Edward cam back and placed my mug in front of me.

"There you go." He said as I looked up at him.

"Thanks." I replied as I tipped my money into his hand.

After paying, I picked up my mug and walked towards my usual booth. I sighed into the corner and pulled my homework out. I quickly finished the English homework I had started yesterday and then moved onto the Biology homework. It was quite hard and I didn't answer the last question.

I chewed down on the end of my pen and rested my head in my left hand, trying m=not to lean on my cheek too hard.

"Need help?" The voice I was starting to get familiar with said from beside me.

I looked up and found Edward. He was holding a cup and some books. He placed them down on the table and took his pen from behind his ear.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked, cocking his head in the direction of the seat opposite me.

I couldn't find the words so I just nodded. He smiled down at me and slid into the seat. Once settled, he took a sip of his drink and opened his textbook. I was still frozen in my seat and I watched him make every move. His hair looked messier, as if he had been running his hands through is hair a lot and the tight, white top showed of the muscles he had. He may not be as big as Emmett but you could still see that he worked out or did sports.

"What question are you on?" He said, his voice snapping my staring contest with his strong looking arms.

"Uh, the last one. You?" I replied, letting my hair fall in front in front of my in an attempt to hide my burning cheeks.

"Same, I think I get it though. Do you want me to explain it to you?"

I looked up at him and nodded.

He leaned over the table and pulled my book over so it sat in-between us. I watched him as he pointed to the diagram in the text book and listened to him explain it to me. I tried not to look at his lips moving or his green eyes but I couldn't stop myself.

"Get it?" He asked.

I nodded again and pulled my book back to me, "Thanks."

I quickly wrote down my answer and looked up when I was finished. He was just drinking the last of his drink and then placed the empty cup back on the table. He reached over to my empty cup and looked in.

"Do you want another one?"

I glanced at my watch, I had plenty of time left.

"Sure, thanks." I smiled.

He smiled back and collected our mugs. In record time, he was back and placing my cup in front of me. I smiled again and wrapped my hands around the mug to warm my hands up. Edward copied my actions and looked at me. Should he really be sat here with me? Shouldn't he be working?

"Shouldn't you be working?" I asked him.

I crooked smile appeared on his face.

"Why? Do you want me to leave you alone?" He questioned.

I starred at him and shook my head, maybe a bit too much as he chuckled slightly. I blushed slightly and looked down at my drink. God, I bet he thinks I'm really desperate.

"It's dead in here, look." He said.

I looked up and found him with that breathtaking grin still on his face. To try and distract myself from him, I peeked around the booth. He was right, there was no one in here, except for one middle age looking man who was sat in the corner with his laptop open. If you listened quietly enough you could here him tapping away on the keypad. I turned back in my seat to face Edward again.

He looked right at me and I looked right back. I watched the smile on his face vanish and his eyebrows knit together. What was wrong?

"What happened?" He said in a low voice.

I starred at him in confusion and let my eyebrows knit together just like his.

"Pardon?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

He brushed his cheek and then nodded to me.

"Your cheek, what happened?" He repeated.

I blushed and let my hair fall back in front of my face.

"Nothing." I lied and looked down at my drink, hoping that if he didn't see my face he wouldn't see I was lying and wouldn't ask me anymore questions.

"Doesn't look like nothing." He stated.

Silence.

"Did someone hit you?" He questioned. His voice seemed to a dropped a bit. It sounded darker.

"No." I answered.

"How did you do it then?"

I sighed, he wasn't going to give up. I looked back up at him and leaned into the back of the booth.

"I did it in Gym. Lauren hit me with the volley ball. That's it." I rushed out.

His face seemed to relax a bit but not completely. He shook his head and took another sip of his drink.

"Is that the blonde girl in our Biology class?" He asked and I nodded. "Hmm, she tried to speak to me in one of my lessons. She seems a bit….forward." He said, taking a few seconds to think of a good way to describe her. Knowing Lauren she probably would of already tried to kiss him.

A sharp pain ran through my chest. Was that jealousy I was feeling?

I smiled slightly and took a sip of my Coffee.

"Did she mean to do it?" Edward asked, referring back to Lauren hitting me.

I knew she did do it on purpose but why did Edward care? I was just some girl who sat next to him in Biology and bought a coffee from him.

I shrugged and glanced at the clock. I still had about half an hour left until I had to leave, but I just wanted to get away before Edward asked me anymore question. I drank the rest of my cappuccino and pushed my book into my bag, zipping it up and moving to grab my coat further along the bench.

"I have to go now." I lied.

Edward stood up as I did. He looked a bit disappointed, but then again, I could just be imagining it.

"Th-Thanks for helping me with my homework." I said, trying not to pass out when he shot me another crooked smile.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." He smiled and leaned pass me to get my empty mug.

His arm gently grazed mine and I froze. _For gods sake, Bella, get over yourself. _He stood back up, still smiling and then walked back to the counter.

I took a deep breath and turned around to walk out the door. I was so close to getting to my truck without glancing back at him but I couldn't help but take a quick look through the shop window before turning into the parking lot. He must have been watching me because he was already facing my direction. He shot me one last crooked smile, making my heart skip a beat again, and then looked down at the counter.

When I got home I went to go upstairs and take a shower but Charlie called me from the living room.

I wasn't surprised when I found him sat in his chair, remote in his right hand and a can of beer in the other.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked.

He turned to face me and smiled.

"Hey Bells, I just wanted to speak to you. I feel like I leave you alone too much." He admitted and amazingly lowered down the volume on the TV.

Wow, he really did want to speak to me.

"I'm fine, you don't leave me alone." I told him.

He smiled and patted the sofa arm rest.

"Come sit down." He said and I did.

I fell into the back of the sofa and slipped off my shoes.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, finding this situation kind of awkward.

Charlie scratched his chin and looked like he was thinking hard.

"How about school? Is everything ok?" He asked, he seemed to feel a bit awkward as well.

Me and Charlie weren't the best at speaking but that's one of the reasons I like it here so much. Here in Forks, I can happily sit in the living room with Charlie in a comfortable silence, but when I was back in Arizona with my mom, she was always trying to make join clubs or go out. I guess out of the two, I was more like my dad than my mom.

"It's fine." I said simply. I didn't see the point in telling him about Lauren, it was nothing serious.

"Good, good." He replied and scratched his chin again, trying to find something else's to talk about. As if a light bulb went of in his head, he looked at me. "Have you met the Cullen's? I here there are three siblings that go to your school. I met their father, Dr Cullen, yesterday."

"Yea, I met them." I replied. I felt bad, I wasn't really bringing much to the conversation.

"What are they like?" He asked, trying to fill up the silence.

I shrugged and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Well Emmett is in my Spanish class and is really big, but he seems ok. Alice is…well I guess you could describe as a hyper pixie, she wouldn't sit still in English today and she doesn't laugh at my bad attempts in Gym." I said, slightly surprised with myself at how much I had spoke just then.

Charlie smiled, I think he liked the thought of me talking to people at school, I didn't exactly have people inviting me out and my phone constantly ringing.

"What about the other one? I think Carlisle said he was called Edmund or something."

"Edward." I corrected, a little to quick and maybe a tad to loud. I realised then that the was the first time I had ever said his name, and I loved it. _Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me?_ "He's ok, he sits next to me and Biology and works in the coffee shop, but I don't really now him."

It was true. I don't really know Edward but I feel the need to try and get to know him, that's if I can learn to control my breathing whenever I am around him and not become a nervous wreck.

Charlie smiled at me and nodded.

"That's nice to hear." He said and the looked at my cheek, great he noticed. "Hey, what happened?" He asked as I took my chin and moved my face so he could see my cheek better in the light.

"It's nothing, I just hurt it in in Gym." I said, it wasn't hurting as much now but there was probably still a pinkish mark.

"Did you cry?" He asked as he released my chin.

"Nope." I told him, but I did feel like crying at the time.

Charlie smiled again and patted my arm.

"That's my girl." He smiled.

I smiled back and remembered the time I visited him once in the summer when I was about five. I can remember running into the living room with a cut knee, broken trousers and tears streaming down my cheeks. Of course, Charlie immediately ran over to me, asking if I was ok and what had happened. He noticed my knee, picked me up and carried me to the kitchen, placing me on the counter top while he found a band aid. I can remember him drying my tears and smiling at me. _"There's no need to cry." _He told me and I sniffled to a stop, "_That's my girl._" He sighed, kissing my forehead and then placing me back onto the floor where I would probably trip again.

I didn't have the best balance in the world.

Charlie yawned and stretched his arms above his head. I then noticed how tired I was and stood up.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go a bed, goodnight." I announced and then bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Bells." He said and turned back to the TV, turning the volume up again.

I took a long hot shower and washed my hair. Once I was finished I crawled into my bed and turned off the bedside lamp but I couldn't sleep.

My mind kept going back to Edward and the coffee shop. I was surprised he actually came to talk to me. Maybe it was just because I was the only one to talk to except for that man who was on his laptop. I was also surprised at how he acted about my cheek, it sounded as if he might have even cared, but I was probably just imagining it.

I turned on to my other side and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake me.

* * *

**Happy Birthday to me!**

**Seeing as it's my birthday I decided to update. **

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think.**

**Also, I was wondering if you would like to see any of the other characters POVs. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed already.**

**Ella :)**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Sorry It's been so long but here's the nest chapter

* * *

Bella POV

I scrunched my eyes up and then opened them so they could adjust to the morning light. I glanced at my alarm clock and saw that I could still have another hour of sleep but I decided to get up instead.

I threw back my blanket and stood on the cold, wooden floor of my bedroom. After a nice, long, hot shower to wake me up I took my time doing my hair. Seeing as I had plenty of time I decided to straighten my hair. After that I found my dark, skinny jeans and my favourite blue sweater adding my boots to complete my outfit.

I still had an extra fifteen minutes by the time I was down stairs so I poured myself a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cereal. After I was finished I decided it was time to leave so I shrugged into my coat, put on my fingerless gloves and grabbed my bag and keys before heading out the door and towards my truck.

There wasn't that many cars in the parking lot so I decided to stay in my truck until a few more students arrived. I scooted over to the other seat and put my feet up onto the dash board while pulling my book out of my bag.

I was just finishing a chapter when I heard a load thud on the window, I jumping and placed my hand on my chest in an attempt to calm my heart. I then heard a booming laugh that nearly made me jump again.

I looked in the direction where the laughing came from and found a smiling Emmett. When he was smiling he looked just like a little boy. He had cute little dimples that appeared in his cheeks that made him no-longer look like a giant who could crush you with one hand.

I smiled back and pushed my book back into my bag before getting out of the cab and locking the door.

"Morning, Bella." Emmett said as I turned around to face him.

"Hey." I only met him three days ago but I was really starting to like him and get to know him. He seemed like a nice person to be friends with.

"Your hair looks different." He informed me.

I smiled and looked up at him.

"Is that meant to be a compliment?" I asked. I was surprised at how confident I was being around him.

"Uh, yeah." He said but it sounded more like a question. I smiled again.

"I straightened it." I told him.

Just then Rosalie walked past with her twin brother, Jasper. Emmett immediately zoned out and watched her walk past. She smiled at us and I noticed how her eyes lingered on Emmett for a while. I looked up at Emmett just when his smile appeared on his face and then looked back at Rosalie. I wasn't surprised when I saw her blushing. I always thought that Rosalie was a very confident girl but I guess I thought wrong.

"Hey, Bella." Jasper said to me, shocking me a bit.

"Uh, hello." I replied.

He smiled and then both him and Rosalie walked away.

I looked up at Emmett and found him still looking at Rosalie. She looked over her shoulder and sent him a small smile that he copied. He was still starring after her even when she was out of sight. I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Anyone in there?" I asked.

He blinked a few times and then looked down at me.

"Sorry, I zoned out a bit then." He said and scratched his head.

"You can say that again." I laughed.

"Ok," he smiled, "sorry, I zoned out a bit then."

I shook my head at him but couldn't help but laugh.

"I better go. I'll see you in Spanish." I told him and started to walk away.

"Ok, bye." He called after me.

Maths flew by and I was soon sitting next to Emmett. He wasn't really paying much attention to the teacher as he was mostly starring at Rosalie. She would look back now and then, she would always end up smiling or blushing.

Just before the bell went I stopped Emmett.

"Why don't you just ask her out or something? Ask her to do something with you after school." I asked him as he looked down at me.

He shrugged and stood up so I did the same.

"She obviously likes you. She's always looking at you and smiling." I told him as we both walked out of the room.

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck and watched Rosalie turn the corner.

"What if she says no?" He asked me.

I shrugged, I didn't think about that. Rosalie seemed to already like him and I had no doubt that she would say yes.

"Then she says no, but I don't think she will yes." I smiled and Emmett smiled back.

**Emmett POV**

I ran a hand through my dark hair and sighed. I might as well go for it. I only met Rosalie three days ago but I liked her already, I think I liked her as soon as I set my eyes on her.

Me and Bella walked to English together, her classroom was right next door to mine.

"Good luck." Bella said before heading into her class. I smiled at her and took a big breath before entering the class room.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw her. She was sat in her usual and looking down at her book doing what looked like doodling.

As I made my way to my seat I noticed her red high heels under the table, her right leg crossed over her left and bouncing up and down.

When I saw her in the parking lot this morning I nearly passed out at how beautiful she looked, wait, _beautiful, _I don't think I have ever used that word to describe a girl before. But it was true, she was beautiful. She had her long, shiny, bond hair cascading down her back in waves, it looked so soft that I tried hard not to go over and touch it. She was wearing black skinny jeans that made her legs look long, even without the high heels, and a red shirt.

I sat down in my seat and pulled out my books. I noticed Rosalie glance up as I sat down but she immediately looked back down at her sheet. I smiled to myself and took off the lid on my pen.

"Hello." I said, hopping she would look up so I could see her face again.

To my delight, she did just that and smiled.

"Hey." She said quietly and slightly blushed. Every time she did that I couldn't help but smile.

"How are you today?" I asked her, wanting to her voice again.

"I'm fine thank you. How about you?" She asked and pushed some of her hair out of her face, how I wished I was the one doing that.

"I'm good, thanks." I smiled.

Just then the teacher walked into the room and asked for the classes attention. I tried hard to listen but I kept finding myself looking back at Rosalie. She was facing the front of the class but I did catch her looking at me from the corner of her eye with a small smile on her face.

It was nearing the end of class and the teacher hadn't shut up. We were mostly note taking and were expected to keep quiet. I felt Rosalie watching me, she blushed when I caught her but didn't look away, she just kept smiling so I smiled back.

There were five minutes left of lesson and now was my chance to ask her if she wanted to do something after school, I wasn't sure what yet but I was sure I could think of something, or maybe I would let her decide.

I leaned into her and her eyes seemed to widen but I just smiled and relaxed.

"I was wondering-" I started to whisper to her but was interrupted by the bell.

I sighed back into my seat and collected my books. Rosalie did the same but instead of leaving, she stood up and waited for me.

"What were you saying?" She asked me and I beamed up at her, shouldering my bag and standing up next to her.

"I was wondering," I said as we walked out of the class together, I took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would, maybe, want to do something after school with me today…maybe." I rushed out.

I looked down at Rosalie and found her looking a bit disappointed. _God, I hope I haven't said the wrong thing._ I gulped and stopped walking, she did the same.

"It's ok if you don't want. Forget I ever said anything." I rambled on.

Rosalie looked up at me a shook her head slightly.

"No, no, I would love to but I'm busy tonight, I'm really sorry." She told me.

A part of me was also disappointed that she couldn't come but a bigger part of me was ecstatic that she would of actually said yes.

"Oh." I said. "well, what about tomorrow?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers.

She frowned a little.

"Sorry, I'm busy again. I need to get some work done on my car."

"I'll do it." I exclaimed. "I mean, I could do the work on your car. I'll do it for free, it's better than getting ripped off by the garage in town." I explained.

A smile appeared on her red, full lips.

"It's fine, I can do it." She told me.

I starred at her and smiled.

"What? You." I pointed at her and her smile grew wider.

"Yep." She said, popping the p.

"I don't believe you." I laughed, I couldn't imagine a girl like Rosalie, bent over a car engine with oil all on her face. Alice was a girl and she had a fit if there was a spec of dust on her dashboard.

She crossed her arms and a smirk spread across her face.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do it." She informed me.

I shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

She pulled a pen and piece of scrap paper out of her bag and scribbled something down on it. She then held it out for me to take.

"Fine. You can come round mine tomorrow." She said as I took the piece of paper and saw that her number and home address was written on it in her neat handwriting. "Then you will believe me." She told me and then walked away.

Even though she wasn't looking at me, a huge grin still appeared on my face. Rosalie had actually wanted me to spend some time with her after school. Not only that, but she was a girl, who was into cars. What else could I ask for?

I think I had just found my dream girl.

**Bella POV**

After a long English lesson with an excited Alice who wouldn't shut up about Jasper, I had somehow been persuaded to sit with her at Lunch. I didn't really want to, I preferred to go to the library and read a book but I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

I walked thought the misty rain and into the small, stuffy cafeteria. I bought myself a sandwich and then turned to try and find Alice. I was about to give up and go to the library when I saw Emmett shoot up from his seat and wave his hand above his head.

"BELLA! OVER HERE!" He boomed, causing most if the students in the room to turn in their seats.

I blushed and then walked over to him. I kept my head down as I made my way to table as I knew I would still be getting a few stares. I expect some people don't even know my name which is strange for a town this small. I think I knew most peoples first name and last name, maybe even there pets names.

"Hey, Bella." Alice said as I neared their table and sat in the seat next to her.

"Hey." I smiled, my cheeks now a more natural colour.

"Guess what, Bella." Emmet said with a hug grin on his face.

"What?" I asked as I unscrewed the top on my bottle of water.

"I talked to Rosalie, I'm going round hers tomorrow." He said excitedly.

"That's great." I replied, smiling at how ecstatic he was.

"Wait. Who's Rosalie?" Alice said, seeming very confused.

"Oh, she's Jaspers twin sister." I informed her.

She smiled when I mentioned Jasper.

"Really. Does our little Emmie have a crush?" Alice said in a sing-song voice, a smile still on her face.

Emmett just rolled his eyes at her and carried on eating his sandwich, but I still saw the lightest shade of pink fill his cheeks.

Just then, the seat next to Emmett was filled by no other than Edward. As soon as I saw his gorgeous face I blushed. How did one person make me act like this? It couldn't be normal.

"Eddie!" Emmett boomed again and thumped Edward on his back, causing him to move into the table and hit himself.

"Hi." He said through gritted teeth while rubbing where he had knocked himself on the table.

"How come you're so late for lunch?" Alice asked as she speared a lettuce leaf from her salad.

He just shrugged and moved his gaze to me. I bit down on my lip as he smiled at me and hoped that my blush wasn't as bright as it felt.

"Hello, Bella." He said.

"Hey." I replied and took a sip of my water.

I tried to avoid his crooked grin but I was finding it hard.

"Guess what." Alice squealed at Edward.

"What?" He asked. I mentally thanked Alice for getting Edwards attention.

An evil smirk appeared on her face.

"Our little Emmie is growing up." She informed him as Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Edward replied, joining in with annoying Emmett.

"Yep, he's found himself a crush." She laughed as Emmett shot her a dirty look.

"Aw, really? Congratulations kid." Edward said, now it was his turned to slap Emmett on the back but it didn't look no where near as hard as Emmett hit him. "Who's the lucky girl then?" Edward asked him.

"Shut up." Emmett said through gritted teeth.

"Her name is Rosalie." Alice piped which received another dirty look from Emmett.

"Is she here? Point her out from me." Edward said and shot up from his seat, glancing across the room.

Emmett grabbed Edwards arm and pulled him back into his seat.

"knock it off." Emmett said, through gritted teeth again.

"Aw, is Emmie embarrassed?" Alice asked and reached over to pinched his cheek.

"Come on, leave him alone." I sighed, I could see that Emmett was getting frustrated. Alice smiled at me and sat back down in her seat.

"We were only having fun." Alice told him but he still didn't look happy.

"I bet you would act that way if they were making fun of you liking her twin brother, Jasper." I said and then quickly clasped my hands over my mouth.

Alice starred at me with wide eyes and then the boys started to laugh.

"Aaaaw, has our little Alli got a crush. How sweet." Emmett said and reached over to pinch her cheek just like she had done to him. Her cheeks became red and she scowled at both the boys.

"Aw, I think I'm going to cry." Edward announced and pretended to wipe away a fake tear from under his eye. I had to smile at that part.

"Shut up." She ordered and believe it or not, they did with only a few chuckles escaping there lips.

"Alice, I'm so sorry, I didn't mea-" I started but she stopped me.

"It's fine, Bella." She smiled.

"I'm sorr-"

"Honestly, it's fine. They would find out soon anyway, he's coming round ours tonight."

"What? Why?" Emmett asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"Just to help me with my History." Alice informed him, adding an eye roll at the end.

Emmett seemed to relax and went back to eating his lunch.

We talked throughout lunch and soon the bell went for next lesson. Surprisingly, Edward being there wasn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be. We didn't speak to each other much but we were both involved with the groups conversation.

"I'll see you in Gym, Bella." Alice said, giving me a hug that didn't surprise me as much as it normally did.

"Bye, Bella." Emmett boomed, and ruffled my hair, making me feel really short.

"Bye." I said to both of them and turned to leave the cafeteria to go to Biology.

"Can I walk with you?" Asked a velvet voice from behind me.

I turned slightly and noticed Edward standing by himself at the table we had just been sat at.

"Sure." I replied, causing him to shoot me a crooked grin.

He walked towards me and we carried on our way to Biology. We were silent but it wasn't uncomfortable.

He opened the classroom door for me like a gentle man an I mumbled a 'thanks' as I passed him. Not long after we had took our seat, the teachers walked in and explained to the class what we were doing.

"I'm bringing round a sheet which I want you to complete with your partner. Don't use your books as this is a test to see how much you know already know on our new topic of homeostasis." He announced and the started to hand out the sheets.

I pulled out my pen and tucked my fallen hair behind my ear.

"I guess we're partners." Edward said. I looked up at him and wasn't surprised to see him with a smile on his face, he always seemed to be wearing one.

The teacher slid the paper on to our table and then walked away.

Edward took the sheet and then placed it between us, angling himself in his seat so he could see me better. The sheet had a number of keywords in a table and you had to write the definition for them. Edward knew more than I thought he would and filled out about half of the table, always waiting for me to agree with him until he wrote it down. His handwriting was elegant and flowing, much better than my messy scribble.

"Do you know any more?" He asked me as he tapped his pen on the table.

I glanced down at the nearly full sheet and shook my head.

"No, sorry." I apologized as he smiled down at me, making me blush.

There was silence for a minute and then Edward started talking again.

* * *

**Once again I am sorry that it's been so long since I last updated.**

**So was it any good? Do you see this story going anywhere?**

**Please reveiw.**

**Oh, and if you are interested I have started a Rosalie and Emmett fanfic called _Her Secret Smile._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

I looked down at the beautiful girl beside me. Ever since I saw her last Friday she had took over my mind. Her deep, brown eyes were ingrained in my memory along with her pretty pink blush and the way she was mostly seen biting her bottom lip. I think it was safe to say that I was extremely interested in this girl. Not just interested bit had a crush on her. Maybe not love, but somewhere quite near.

Not only was she pretty, she was very smart as well. She surprised me at how much she knew from the sheet, we only had two blank keywords that we could not find a definition for.

"So…What's your favourite colour?" I asked Bella. Not only to see her face that she was hiding but to hear her voices as well.

She looked up at me, looking slightly confused.

"Uh, green." She said but it sounded more like a question as if she was unsure. "Yours?" She asked.

"Brown." I said as I looked into her big, brown eyes, the ones that were ingrained in my memory.

"Brown?" she said as she cocked her head to the side and crinkled her nose. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she did that. "Browns boring." She stated and looked down at the table.

I didn't think brown was boring. Bella's hair and eyes were brown but she was no where near boring.

I just shrugged and thought of another question.

"Are you going to be at the shop tonight?" I asked, mentally crossing my fingers she would say yes.

I had to admit that seeing Bella was the best part of my job. The shop was never that busy and most of the time I was the only one working at one time. I was planning to speak to Bella more tonight, to get to know her a bit better.

"Yep." She said as she looked back up at me, not making any move to look away from me.

I smiled at and her cheeks filed with a pale pink colour that made her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"I'll have a Cappuccino waiting for you then." I smiled and she smiled back.

I wanted to talk to her some more but the teacher had asked for our attention and then started to pick on students to define each keyword. After all of them were answered the teacher wrote on the board some numbers from the text book and told us to read through them.

"Damn." I said under my breath.

Bella looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she found the first page we were meant to read in her text book.

"I left my text book in my locker." I told her and started to get out of my seat to go and ask permission to go to locker but Bella stopped me.

"You can share with me." She said and slid the book in between us.

I fell back onto my seat and smiled at her.

"Thank you." I said and she just nodded.

We read in silence with only a few students talking.

"Finished." Bella said as she went to turn the page.

I stopped her by placing my hand on hers. I noticed how touching her felt like a shock running through my veins. I quickly took my hand away as I saw her stare down at our hands.

"You're a fast reader." I informed her.

She had read two whole pages while I was just starting the second one.

"Sorry." She apologized and placed her hand in her lap.

"Do you like reading?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I love to read. I would rather stay home and read half of Wuthering heights instead of going out and getting trashed like the rest of the school." She admitted and then she shook her head while she blushed. "You probably think I'm a real nerd." She joked but there wasn't anything funny about it.

"No, I don't think you are a nerd." I told and she looked up at me.

"Really? Everyone else does" She said.

"To be honest I would probably do the same as you. Maybe not reading Wuthering heights, I hate that book, but I would rather find something else to do than go out and get drunk." I told her and she smiled.

"Like what?" She asked.

I shrugged and tried to think of something I would do.

"I don't know. Maybe play my piano and write a new song. Or go to the movies. I'm not sure." I informed her.

"You can play the piano?" She asked and I nodded again.

"Yeah I started very young. I was about five when I asked my mom and dad for lessons." I said as she looked at me.

"I wish I could play something. I don't have any talents." She frowned.

Just then the bell went and most of the students shot up from their seats and out of the room. Bella closed her book and collected her things. She then stood up from her seat and zipped up her coat.

"I'll see you later then." She said before leaving with me still sat in my seat.

"Okay." I called as she walked out the door, turning round to give me one last, small smile.

I smiled to myself and then got up from seat, walking in a daze to my next lesson.

**Jasper POV**

I tried not to stare at the little pixie girl, who had been on my mind since the first day I had laid my eyes on her through the whole of Gym but I couldn't help myself.

I think it was safe to say I liked her and I couldn't wait to go round hers tonight. To be honest I was quite nervous asking her if she needed help with her History, it may have only seemed that I wanted to help her with school stuff but I really wanted to get to know her.

She was sat on the bleachers with Bella Swan who was rubbing her ankle. that girl seemed to always be injuring herself. Bella looked up and spotted me watching them. A small smile crossed her face as she nudged Alice in the arm with her elbow.

Alice raised her head and looked at me. A small smile of her own appeared on her face. I smiled back and raised my hand to wave at her. She raised her own hand and gave me a wave back. I was going to walk over to her but all of a sudden I felt something hard hit the back of my head.

I looked behind me and found a basket ball bouncing on the floor. Tyler ran up to me and picked up the Basketball.

"Sorry Jasper. I did call your name." He told mr but I just shook my head.

"It's fine, I should have been paying attention." I admitted.

Tyler nodded and ran back onto the court.

I turned back round and found Alice now standing up with a worried expression on her face.

I just smiled and rubbed the back of my head. She smiled back at me, the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen and fell back into her seat next to Bella who was also looking my way.

"Hale! Back on the court." Coach ordered, snapping my attention back to the game.

***

"Rose! Come on!" I called as my sister walked towards my car in what seemed like a slower pace than normally.

"What's the rush?" She asked as she walked round to the passengers side and got in as I did the some but on the divers side.

"I have to go out." I told her as I stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out of my parking space.

"Where?" She asked as she fiddled with the radio.

"None of your business." I said and drove out of the parking lot.

"Aw, come on Jazzy, I'm your sister." She whined as she chose a radio station she liked the sound of.

"So? I don't have to tell you everything." I replied.

"Please?" She asked.

I knew she wasn't to give up. I sighed and then glanced at her quickly then back at the road.

"I'm going round the Cullen's house. I'm helping Alice with her History." I informed her.

"That's all you had to say." She said and looked out the window just after I saw the cheeky smile on her face.

When we arrived home, I ran upstairs and into my room to change my shirt and try to tame my golden, blond, wavy hair. I reached into my dark jean pockets and found the piece of scrap paper that Alice had given me in History. It had her home address and mobile phone number. I remember to give her my number too.

I walked down the stairs, picked up my jacket and bag that I had hung on the banister and then walked back out into the cold weather to make my way to Alice's house.

When I pulled up outside the big, mansion like house I was slightly shocked. It looked massive with at least five bedrooms. I glanced at myself one more time before stepping out of my car and locking it before heading up to the door.

I reached my arm up and hit the knocker twice. About two seconds later the door was swung open and there stood the beautiful girl that had been on my mind for days.

"Hey, Jasper." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello, Alice." I smiled back.

Her smile was contagious. Whenever I saw one on her face I couldn't help but mirror it.

"Come in." She said and opened the door a little wider and stood out of the way so I could walk through the doorway.

"How are you?" I asked as I unzipped my jacket.

"I'm ok thanks. What about you? It looked like you hit your head pretty hard in Gym." She commented and I just shrugged.

"I'm okay." I told her and she nodded.

"So…do you want to get started?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled and she smiled back.

"Okay, well do you want anything to drink? Any snacks?" She asked as she started walking towards a door.

"Uh, a drink would be nice, thank you." I said as she pushed open the door.

"Okay, I'll just get some sodas." She said as she walked over to the double door fridge.

As she rooted through the fridge I glanced around the huge room whilst leaning on the island. If the kitchen was this big, how were the other rooms going to look like?

"Are these ok?" She asked as she slid two cans of diet coke on to the smooth, stainless, white worktops.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Good. I'll just find us some snacks." She smiled and the crouched down to search in one of the cupboards. As she looked for something to eat, I slid the cans further over to me and took them, one in each hand. Alice appeared again with a huge bags of chips and another bag a pretzels.

"These are meant to be Emmett's." She told me as she lifted the hand that was holding the bag of chips. "But if you don't tell him I wont." She smiled and then walked round to stand next to me.

"It can be our secret then." I joked and she smiled up at me.

"Follow me, I have all my books and stuff set up in my room." She said as we started to walk up the stairs.

We stopped on the second floor but I noticed some more stairs that leaded higher up the house.

"What's up there?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, my brothers, Edward and Emmett, share that floor. There's a bathroom up there even though they both have their own each, and a spare room that Esme, my mother, and I use for doing our sketches." She told me as we walked along a the hallway and neared a door.

"You can draw?" I questioned.

"Well, I like to do my own sketches of different outfits. I'd love to be a fashion designer when I am older." She said and then opened the door.

The room on the other side of the door was immaculate. There was a huge king size bed that sat in the middle of the room with the headboard against the wall. The room was mostly white with every now and then something pink. Such as the spinning desk chair, photo frames, cushions and curtains. It seemed very Alice.

"Do you like it?" She asked with a smile and I nodded.

"It's very…what's the word?…Alice." I joked and she laughed.

Her laugh must have been the most delightful sound I had ever heard. Before I knew it was starring into her big green eyes, feeling myself getting lost in them. I don't know how long we were starring at each other for but we were interrupted by the door being swung open.

"Give them back." Alice's brother, Emmett, ordered.

"What?" Alice asked, looking slightly confused.

"There mine." He whined and pulled the bag of chips from her hands.

"Come on Emmett, I'll buy you two bags tomorrow." She told him but he shook his head.

"But I want them now. Next time but your own." He said, opened the bag and started to eat them

Alice rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms. Just then Emmett seemed to notice me and smiled.

"Hi Jasper." He said and I nodded at him.

"Hello." I returned the smile.

"Emmett, get out of my room!" Alice ordered, not looking very happy at her brother.

"Ooh, someone's in a mood." He smirked and crunched down on a chip.

"Get out!" She repeated.

"Fine, fine. See you later Jasper." He waved and the walked out of the room.

Alice sighed and collapsed on the bed.

"Sorry. Emmett's a little annoying." She apologized but I just laughed.

"He seems nice." I told her as I gently sat down next to her.

I looked up at the wall opposite me and saw a photo in a pink frame. It was slightly bigger than all the other photos in the room. I got up and walked closer to it.

It was a photo of a woman and man sat next to each other with three little children around them. The curly haired one was on the mans shoulders who had a little girl sat on his lap with black hair and a big smile that screamed Alice. The woman had a bronze haired boy in her lap and had a warm smile on her face.

"We were about three there." A voice said from beside me. I looked down and found Alice also looking at the photo. "It's hard to believe we're triplets, we don't look the same much." She continued.

"You're triplets?" I questioned, not really believing it.

"Yep." she laughed. "The only thing we have in common really is our eyes." She commented.

I looked into her eyes again, trying my best not to get lost in them again.

"Should we get started?" She asked and I nodded.

She skipped over to her desk, grabbed her books and the flopped down in the middle of her bed. She patted the quilt in front of her, telling me to come sit down.

I slid out of my shoes and sat opposite her. We worked straight for at least an hour and soon Alice became bored. She sighed and leaned over to take a sip of her coke.

"You're really Clever, Jasper." She told me and I smiled.

"Thank you, it's only because I find History interesting." I admitted.

"I can see that." She smiled and placed her can back on her bedside table.

"Do you want to take break for a while?" I asked and she nodded.

"So Jasper, tell me a bit more about yourself. I only really know that you're a twin, are clever and enjoy history." She said.

"What in particular would you like to know?" I asked, clicking my pen and placing it in the middle of an open text book.

"Um, what are you planning to do after school?" She asked.

"Well, I would like to go into further education and hopefully study History, or maybe Psychology." I told her.

"Why Psychology?"

I shrugged, "I just find it very interesting." I admitted. " I wouldn't mind going for that career choice. I think I could be a good psychologist. I like to listen to people and see if I can help in anyway." I continued, going into more depth.

Alice just smiled, making my own smile form on my face.

"What about after college? Would you like to get married? Have children?" She questioned and I nodded.

"Definitely. I would like at least three children." I informed her and her smile widened.

"Snap." She squealed and I chuckled.

"I like you Alice, I feel I can open up around you." I said after we both fell silent.

"I feel that same way too." She said, not trying to hide the smile on her face.

Just then there was a knock on the door and the woman who I noticed from the photo walked in with a stack of pink towels in her arms.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company." She smiled and placed the towels on top of Alice's dresser.

"Mom, this is Jasper. He's helping me with my History." She told her mother.

I slid off of the bed and walked towards the woman who was now flattening down her pencil skirt.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Cullen." I said as I stuck my hand out and she shook it.

"Call me Esme. It's lovely to meet you too Jasper." She smiled and then released my hand. "Will you being staying for diner?" She asked.

I looked back at Alice who was now walking towards us with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Mrs Cu-Esme, but I need to get home." I admitted, noticing how Alice's smile faltered a bit. "But definitely some other time if the offer is still open." I added and they both smiled.

"Of course. Well I must get back to the Kitchen, I don't want to burn anything." She said and then left the room.

"Sorry I can't stay, but I promised my mom I would be home for dinner." I said as I turned to Alice.

She just shook her head and smiled.

"It's fine Jasper. Are you leaving now?" She asked.

"Why? Don't you want me here?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Alice's eyes widened and she shook her head from side to side fast.

"Of course not. You can stay. I just thought you had to get home. I didn't mean it li-" She started but I placed my finger over Alice lips.

She froze and starred up at me. I hadn't even thought about doing it, it just happened. I let my hand fall away from her soft, pink lips and ran it through my hair.

"I was only joking, Alice." I chuckled, Alice still starring up at me.

I clicked my finger in front of her face and she snapped back to reality.

"Oh, right. I knew that." She lied and walked over to he bed, placing her books in one big stack.

I slid back into my shoes, put my books back into my bag and then fished my keys out of my jacket.

"I'll show you out." Alice said and then walked towards the door.

We walked down the stairs in silence. I opened the front door and turned to face her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" I said as I zipped up my jacket.

"Okay." She piped.

We stood in silence for a while, just starring at each other.

"Thanks, Jasper. You really helped me out." She smiled and then all of a sudden her lips were in contact with my right cheek.

It may have only been for a split second but it still felt nice to feel her soft lips against my skin. I couldn't help but think how nice they would feel on my own lips.

"Uh, no problem." I managed to choke, heat filling my cheeks slightly.

"Bye Jasper." She giggled as I turned around and started to walk towards my car.

She watched me by her doorstep until I was out of sight.

Later on in the evening, I fell onto my bed and thought about Alice.

She was the one, I knew it. I had never acted like this before, no girl had ever made me act like this before. She filled my mind through out the day, and sometimes at night. It may have sounded silly that I was in love with a girl that I had met only a few days ago but it was true. Every time she smiled, I smiled back. Every time she laughed, I laughed. Every time she would look at me like she looking right into my soul, I would look back at her exactly the same way.

I rolled onto my stomach and sighed into my pillow.

I just needed to find the guts and be a man to go and tell her to her face that I was in love with her.

* * *

**Thanks to all of those who have read a reviewed so far.**

**How was this chapter? This was my first ever go at writing in Jaspers POV :)**

**Ooooh yeah, if any have you have read my other story, _is is just a crush? _I will hopefully be updating soon. I've wrote about half of the chapter so far.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
